ESMA-01 Thanatos
History With their victory at the Battle of L3, the ESUN had realized that their Mobile Suit force wouldn't suffice as it was currently. They had pushed for a new lineup of Mobile Weapons to give them unparalleled military strength. One of those weapons was the prototype Mobile Armor, known as Thanatos. Armaments *'High-powered Beam Cannons' :Built into the arms of Thanatos are two large beam cannons. A single beam cannon equates to the power of two Buster Rifles. Due to Thanatos's large generators, sustained fire is possible indefinitely. The 4 auxillary generators can be used to double the power of the cannons, with the cost of reduced power in other weapons. *'300mm Vulcan Cannons' :Also built into the arms, circling the Beam Cannons are a total of 16 (8 in each arm) Vulcan Cannons capable of 9,000 rpm. The guns are designed to fire a variety of rounds, such as: :*High-Explosive Armor-Piercing These rounds operate similarly to the MPL, in that they emit a razor-thin charge to soften the impact zone. :*Concussion Rounds Another round that operates similarly to the MPL counterpart, these rounds are particularly devastating combined with the Vulcan Cannon's high rate-of-fire. :The Vulcans are also designed so it's possible to switch them out and replace them with Beam Vulcans if one so chooses. *'MPL (Thanatos Version)' :MPL (Short for Multi Purpose Launcher) is a 200mm gun that has both defensive and offensive purposes. Due to the size of Thanatos, the MPL was upgraded to 400mm instead of 200. The MPL is capable of firing a variety of projectiles, such as: :*Anti-missile Flak Grenades ::These are projectiles designed to detonate at the user's discretion in mid-air. When detonated, it releases a cloud of shrapnel, destroying any missiles that fly through it. They can be fired at a high rate, capable of eliminating a barrage of missiles in mere seconds. Can also be detonated by the Zero System and SATAC. :*200mm Armor-Piercing Slug ::This high-speed slug is used to punch through even the thickest armor, from Mobile Suits to battleships to even Space Colonies. When the slug hits the target, a razor-thin beam charge is fired. This charge structurally softens the impact zone to allow the explosives in the slug to have even more destructive power. :*200mm Concussion Round ::While providing no damage whatsoever, these shells deliver a high explosive force equivalent to a mobile suit hitting the target with a swung weapon. Lesser Mobile Suits will be knocked clean off their feet. *'High-Pressure Claws' :A dangerous close-quarters weapon, these claws are made from the same metals found in the armor, which means they are able to resist beam weaponry and are nigh-indestructible. The claws are linked to a very high-powered set of hyrdaulics which allow Thanatos to exert an extremely high amount of pressure (Tests have clocked the pressure at 300,000 tons). A Mobile Suit found caught in the grasp of these claws will not see a way out without severe damage, if at all. *'Planet Defensor Mk. 3' :An advanced version of the Planet Defensors found in Virgo Mobile Dolls, these Planet Defensors are able to project a magnetic field by themselves, along with combining with others. The electromagnetic field that they emit is considerably stronger, able to brush-off Buster Rifles with ease. :The other improved feature is that they are also able to work while still docked within the Thanatos. While they are docked, the Defensors are completely immune to interference, as they do not run off of their internal computers but the computers of Thanatos. The Planet Defensors are encased in the same MG Alloy as the rest of the armor, giving them as much durability as the Mobile Armor itself. Thanatos is armed with 16 Planet Defensors. *'Magnetic Redirection Shield' :One of Thanatos's most powerful defensive features, this shield system projects a magnetic field that doesn't nullify beam weaponry, but channels it through the shield and dissipates the energy safely. The MRS is also able to deflect or slow down any physical weaponry/projectiles with a magnetic charge that come into contact with it. While the shield itself protects from just one direction, it can be combined with (8 is the bare minimum required) Planet Defensors to provide Thanatos with an omni-directional MRS. MRS can be combined with the Planet Defensors even while they are docked. The near non-existent power demand (It uses energy from the beam being dispersed as the majority of its power) allows Thanatos to maintain this shield infinitely. Should Thanatos engage its auxillary generators for the MRS the shield becomes much stronger, to the point where beam weaponry is useless against it. *'Shoulder-Mounted Beam Guns' :Stored underneath the shoulder armor, these mechanical arms carry 2 Beam Rifle equivalent cannons. The arms have a 360 degree field of vision, combined with a high rate of fire, providing Thanatos with firepower for targets at any angle. Capacitors within the armor allow some energy from channeling MRS to be used for these guns, granting them temporary Buster Rifle levels of power. *'Manipulator Arms' :Another set of arms with three fingers, which allows Thanatos to grab smaller objects and even hold certain weapons. The arms are also heavily armored with a scaled down version of the hydraulics found in the main arms, giving them a tested (but not limited to) pressure of 100,000 tons. *'Missiles' :Equipped with 4 launchers armed with 80 missiles each, these missiles allow Thanatos to unleash a barrage on its foes. The launchers, like most of its weaponry, are designed to fire a variety of munitions: :*KOZUI Missiles ::These are MIRV (Multiple Independently Targetable Re-entry Vehicle) missiles than when they approach the target, or at a set distance, will burst open. They then release hundreds of small, rocket-powered projectiles that speed at the target much faster than the missiles themselves. The sheer number of these projectiles, combined with their small size, allows a missile barrage as dangerous as those of larger munitions, but with a much harder to counter target. :*MIZU Missiles ::A high-explosive missile. These are the standard missiles Thanatos uses for combat. :*SHIRUDO Missiles ::A defensive countermeasure, these are anti-projectile missiles designed to seek and destroy incoming missiles. :*SHOKKU Missiles ::An experimental weapon, these missiles are used in a defensive role. Designed with extremely high speeds in mind (it's an anti-beam missile, after all), these projectiles detonate at a certain distance and emit strong magnetic bursts. Should a beam weapon be fired at Thanatos, these missiles will weaken the strength of the beam, or dissipate the beam entirely. Features Armor The armor of Thanatos is considered an evolutionary step in terms of MS technology. The armor is made from the relatively new "MG Alloy" which has the same light weight as Gundanium, but even sturdier. In Thanatos, engineers had worked on a way to specifically weave the threads in the armor, the result giving Thanatos extreme resistance to physical weaponry. The armor is also covered in thousands of experimental nanomachines that emit strong magnetic pulses to provide even more resistance against beam weaponry, and some physical weapons. Vector Thrust System This system uses advanced computers to provide instantaneous calculations to Thanatos's thrusters, granting it the ability to make evasive maneuvers and fine movements at lightning-fast speeds. The other feature of this system is, as an option, the ability to not require pilot input to engage the maneuvers. Working with this system are the high-powered engines of the Mobile Armor. These engines are capable of providing incredible amounts of thrust, propelling Thanatos to speeds that can match and potentially outrun a Gundam. Energy Generators In the body of Thanatos, used along with its reactor, are 6 generators. These generators use magnetic acceleration technology to provide frictionless movement which gives them higher speeds, thus the ability go generate high amounts of energy efficiently. There are 2 large generators, which are dedicated to help power the engines. These generators are what give Thanatos its incredibly high speed. The other 4 are auxillary generators, which power the weapons systems. Despite their names, these generators provide more than enough power for all the weapons with no issue whatsoever, and can actually increase the output of the majority of the systems in Thanatos. Multi-Signal Advanced Detection System This is a sensitive system designed to pick up multiple signals from various sources, such as microwaves, radio waves, IR rays, and so on. It is also tuned to detect nearby dense masses of particles, such as a beam rifle being fired, a beam saber being unsheathed, or even a beam weapon charging up. The system helps to counter the ever-increasing use of anti-detection technology such as active camouflage, radar jamming, and so on. Rapid Heat Dispersal Units With the amount of weaponry and the generators Thanatos has, it tends to generate quite a lot of heat. These dispersal units allow Thanatos to expel the entirety of the heat generated, allowing it to cool down to nominal temperatures. An unintended side-effect to this is that when it disperses its heat it becomes invisible to thermal vision and able to throw off heat-seeking weapons. Bipedal Mode Easily the most odd feature of Thanatos. While it is called Bipedal Mode, Thanatos retains its appearance in everything except for the addition of two legs. These legs, however, give Thanatos even more thrusters and therefore a higher speed. The legs and their thrusters help Thanatos compensate for combat in gravity, minimizing the hinderance of its size in such an environment. Zero System 3.0 The 3rd generation of the infamous Zero System from the After Colony era, it functions the same as its predecessors. What makes it difference is the speed at which it collects technical data and information, and the data it feeds to the pilot. Before, the system would feed overwhelming amounts of data to the pilot at an incredible rate, creating dangerous conditions for the pilot. Zero 3.0 is able to direct some of the data to Thanatos's SATAC, putting considerably less strain on the pilot and being able to give the pilot more relevant combat data. SATAC SATAC stands for ''Situational Awareness and Target Acquisition Computer. ''This experimental computer system acts as a "brain" for Thanatos. Working with Zero 3.0, it allows Thanatos to react defensively to situations far beyond the speeds the pilot is capable of. SATAC also doubles as an advanced targeting system that allows Thanatos to make instant firing calculations on targets, giving it lethal accuracy.